When the Stars Align
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Yukino needs a little lovin' after Sabertooth kicks her out. Lucy is happy to provide her with it. Yuri, Lucy x Yukino lemon.


**Pairings: **Lucy x Yukino

**Warnings: **Yuri, lesbians, femslash, bondage, happy sex, fingering, nipple clamps, vibrators.

**Disclaimer:** You all have _SulliMike23_ to thank for this little fic! He suggested this pairing in one of my other yuri lemons, and I decided to comply. I have to admit, I like the Lukino pairing myself. Those cute girls would just be so sexy together! This story takes place between episodes 165 and 166. Now, enjoy!

* * *

When the Stars Align (Chapter 1?)  


The night air was cool against the blonde's skin. Goosebumps sprung up along her body and she shivered a little, but she continued dashing down the cobblestone street. This was nothing compared to how _that girl_ must be feeling right now. _That girl_ had acted like everything was alright, but the blonde could see it in her fellow Celestial Spirit Mage's soft brown eyes - - the poor thing was experiencing the worst day of her life.

The blonde didn't stop running until she saw a pretty girl with short, white hair rolling a suitcase behind her.

"Oi!" the busty Celestial Spirit Mage called out. "Yukino!"

The white-haired girl, Yukino, turned in surprise. "Lucy-sama! Why... Natsu-sama and Happy-sama were just here. They ran off to my g- - my _old_ guild, I think."

Lucy didn't miss Yukino correcting herself, or how her eyes saddened like she'd watched her puppy die. "That's not what I'm here about," Lucy said wrapping Yukino in a sudden and obviously unexpected hug. Their soft breasts pressed together and despite the situation, the blonde blushed a little. "I'm here because you're clearly very upset, and it's about Sabertooth. Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable and you tell me what happened? Trust me, I know how it feels to be betrayed by people you thought were your family. It'll help to talk about it with a true friend."

Yukino sniffed and nodded glumly. "A-Alright, Lucy-sama..."

They ended up going back to the inn Fairy Tail Team A was staying at. Lucy managed to get Yukino a room, although the place was almost sold out, and they went in it together. It was pretty much the same as the one Lucy and her friends were staying in.

Lucy sat on the bed while Yukino unpacked her clothes into a chest of drawers on the east wall.

"So, Yukino, what's the matter?" she asked kindly.

Yukino's eyes watered. "My guild... my old guild... they kicked me out for losing to Kagura. But it wasn't even just that. The Master made me strip in front of everyone and take off my guild mark with my own magic power! It was just... so humiliating! I wanted t-to scream and c-cry. I w-wanted to punch him in the f-face. But I... couldn't."

Lucy was so angry she couldn't put words together. "You... The Master... He made you do all that because _you only lost once?_"

The cute white-haired mage couldn't stand it anymore and burst into tears. She dropped the shirt she was holding and ran at a surprised Lucy, burying herself in the girl's arms. Lucy was shaking in rage at Yukino's old Master, but her eyes softened as she hugged the poor, terrified girl tightly to her buxom chest. The blonde ran her left hand through Yukino's short hair like she was petting a kitten.

Slowly, Yukino calmed down until her bawling was reduced to a few spaced-out sniffles.

"W-What's going to happen to me, Lucy-sama?" she moaned. "I was planning on going to Kagura's guild... since that bet we made still holds. B-But I just don't know. What if she hates me? She looked really mad in the arena."

"You can stay here with us for as long as you like."

"Really?"

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

Yukino's lower lip wavered. "Oh, thank you so much, Lucy-sama! I don't know how I could ever repay you. I'd offer you my Spirit Keys again but you already said you wanted me to keep them..." A thought seemed to strike her. "I know! There is one thing I can do for you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

Her big-breasted friend wiped her tears, smiled weakly, and shook her head. "Close your eyes, Lucy-sama!"

Lucy frowned, but complied. Yukino readjusted herself in Lucy's grip and leaned up to the blonde's extremely delicious-looking red lips. She faltered a moment. Would this make Lucy hate her? But no, she'd heard rumors from a particularly reliable source about Lucy and Erza having had a relationship before the Tenroujima Island incident. She at least swung _that_ way.

"Um - -" Lucy started to say, her eyes still shut, but she was suddenly cut off by the feeling of two soft, gentle lips against her own. She sucked in a gasp of surprise and Yukino's tongue slipped into her mouth.

Before Lucy quite knew what was happening, Yukino was kissing her needily. The girl's mouth was warm and tender and her tongue definitely knew what it was doing. It flicked against Lucy's tongue, urging her to do the same. Yukino sucked on Lucy's lower lip, exploring her mouth. The curvaceous blonde couldn't resist a low moan, which served only to entice Yukino to kiss her friend harder.

The pretty white-haired girl broke the kiss and Lucy was left gasping, confused and admittedly turned on.

"What..." Lucy shook her head, her golden hair falling over her shoulder. "That was... really amazing."

Yukino blushed. "Thank you, Lucy-sama! If you like, we could continue."

The other girl hesitated. "A-Are you sure? I mean, we only met recently. We don't know very much about each other. Are you really willing to have s-sex so soon, especially with another girl?"

"I don't mind. I actually lost my virginity a long time ago to Sting. I've slept with both men and women before, though admittedly most of them were Sabertooth members." Yukino smiled sadly. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm not embarrassed to do this with you, if you want to continue."

"Alright," said Lucy. She took a deep breath. "Even though I've only ever had sex with Erza before... you've got my attention. Please, continue."

But suddenly a pink-haired woman with an exceptional bust appeared, holding a canvas bag. Both Yukino and Lucy nearly jumped out of their skins. The woman, who was dressed in a French maid outfit and had cuffs around her wrists, bowed to the latter.

"Hello, Princess," said Virgo. "I have brought several items that should help you punish your new friend."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Virgo! What are you doing here!? I don't want to punish Yukino, and how do you even know about what we're doing anyway!?"

"It's a secret."

"Of course it is," said Lucy with a sigh. "Anyway, I don't want whatever's in that bag."

"Princess, are you sure? You do like punishing."

"_What!? _I do not! I was always the more submissive one whenever Erza and I slept together! And again, how would you know, anyway!? Please, just go back to the Celestial Spirit World and take whatever's in your bag with you."

Virgo vanished with a poof - - but the canvas bag stayed, falling onto the bed.

Lucy blushed. She said, "Honestly! Sometimes I think all the twelve Celestial Spirits are pervs."

"Aren't we all somewhat perverted deep down, no matter how much we try to deny it?" Yukino wondered thoughtfully. She gave Lucy a sly smile. "It's okay. I don't mind. I know you're a much kinder person than my old Master at Sabertooth - - that's why I'm not embarrassed to be seen naked with you, or in a position where I might become naked with you."

"Y-Yukino..." Lucy stared at the pretty, younger girl, a blush forming on her cheeks.

_Can't say no to an invitation like that._

Nervously, the buxom teen reached into the canvas bag and pulled out its contents. She now had a full set of BDSM toys to work with - - everything from ropes to butt plugs. Yukino smiled and pulled off her clothes so Lucy could examine her. As her shirt was lifted over her head, the white-haired cutie's surprisingly large breasts bounced as if gleeful to be freed from it. Yukino apparently had not chosen to wear a bra that night, as they were already bare. Next came her pants. The younger Celestial Spirit Mage slid them off at the same time as her panties and threw them on top of her discarded shirt.

Lucy's eyes widened.

Underneath those restricting clothes, Yukino was downright _sexy_.

"Whoa, Yuki-chan, you're a knockout," she breathed, not even caring that she was staring. "Uh, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Not at all, Lucy-sama." Yukino blushed a little but shook her head.

The Lisanna lookalike had a toned figure and perfect hourglass curves that just begged Lucy to caress them. Sticking out from her chest like large pillows were the girl's amazingly matured breasts - - they had to be at least a DD. Who knew Yukino was hiding such awesome tits? Her balloons-for-breasts weren't even the best part, though. No, the girl's most attractive feature was by far her incredibly plump bubble butt.

It almost made Lucy wish she had a dick.

Still taken away by her new friend's sexiness, Lucy shook her head and said simply, "Damn, girl."

"Are you going to undress," spoke up Yukino, who was embarrassed enough that she couldn't look Lucy in the eyes, "or is this going to be a one-girl party?"

Blinking, Lucy snapped out of her stupor. "Oh. Right, sorry."

The bombshell blonde took her cue and undressed as quickly as humanly possible. She fumbled with her lacy bra a second, still distracted by the shockingly sexy girl submitting herself to Lucy's mercy, and then tossed it next to Yukino's clothes. The cold air of the room tickled her nude body and hardened her nipples a little.

Now it was Yukino's turn to stare. "Lucy-sama," she gasped, "you're... really sexy yourself."

The older teen blushed. "Aw, thanks, Yuki-chan!"

Unsure of what to do, the girls sat there awkwardly for a moment, just staring at each other's awesome figures. Yukino felt her pussy start to get wet just at the sight of Lucy's birthday suit. The blonde had even bigger breasts than her. They were as large as melons, and the nipples were wonderfully pert and pink. Lucy apparently shaved her crotch, because only a thin patch of golden fuzz remained. Her legs were far more slender than Yukino's, although her ass was slightly smaller.

Any remaining doubts fled from her mind. Tonight was going to be a very good night indeed.

"W-Well, Yuki-chan, should we get started?" Lucy stammered. She managed to tear her gaze away from Yukino's breasts and shift it back up to meet her eyes.

Yukino nodded. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, Lucy-sama."

Hardly believing this was happening, the beautiful golden-haired lady groped around the bedsheets for the dildo. Lucy found it and brought it to eye-level, quickly discovering it was the vibrator kind. Yukino sat on the bed next to her, wrapped her in a one-armed hug and kiss, and spread her legs. The contact sent heat curling throughout Lucy's body. A primal need for more warmth, more love rose up inside her.

Grunting, the blonde leaned into the kiss and sucked at Yukino's lower lip. The girl's mouth opened instinctively and Lucy slipped her tongue inside. She reveled at the sensation and swirled the warm appendage around Yukino's own. At the same time, Lucy's left hand traced little circles that left flickers of sexual fire along Yukino's back, and her right hand snuck down to her lover's crotch.

"Oh, Lucy-sama!" gasped Yukino as they broke their kiss for air.

Lucy grinned and lowered her head into the girl's neck. "You're very cute like this," she whispered huskily. "I wouldn't mind seeing more."

"I-It's only because you... made me like this... HN!"

Yukino sucked in a breath as Lucy's hot lips sucked hard at the flesh of her neck. The action would surely leave a mark At the same time, the blonde's right hand had reached her pussy at last, and stuck the vibrating dildo inside the wet folds. Pleasure shot through her like bolts of white-hot lightning.

Lucy smirked. "You're quivering. It feels that good?"

"Hoh - - yes! Really... really good..."

"Then I'll make you feel even better."

Lucy switched the vibrator onto a higher level, and an incredible sensation washed over Yukino. Then the blonde took something into her hand and reached up to her lover's painfully erect nipples. A second later, Yukino discovered what Lucy had chosen - - nipple clamps.

The cold metal clamps pinched her nipples incredibly roughly, but somehow the pain only increased her pleasure. The white-haired girl moaned as the cold metal squeezed her poor breasts. Yukino leaned back, causing her tits to shake sexily. Then, while her attention was distracted, she felt a length of rope quickly get tied around her wrists, restricting any and all possible movement. They chafed Yukino's smooth skin as she tensed.

"L-Lucy-sama," she hissed, but her lover was already using the opportunity to stick a ball gag in her mouth.

Lucy nodded victoriously, pulling back to admire her handiwork. "Very good!" she exclaimed. "All trussed up like a Thanksgiving goose, are we? And what a delicious meal you are."

Yukino groaned something unintelligible through her ball gag. It was all too much. The vibrator whirling around inside her no doubt soaked pussy, like a whirlwind of pleasure; the nipple clamps threatening to pinch through the nubs of her breasts; the ball gag and rope around her wrist, keeping her from stopping it all. Not that Yukino would've stopped it in any case. She'd never known being another girl's plaything could be so _great_.

"You're almost crying, Yuki-chan," said Lucy heavily against her ear. Her warm breath tickled the girl, and her cheeks blushed redder than they already were. "You must love being someone's bitch. Huh, maybe Virgo was right. I do like punishing you."

"_Oh, yes, I'll be your bitch!_" Yukino tried to say, but the ball gag wouldn't let her.

Lucy grinned devilishly. "Sorry, what was that?" She sucked another spot of Yukino's neck, and the girl moaned.

Reveling in the white-haired submissive's helplessness, Lucy's hand trailed down to her snatch again. There, it played around her crotch, teasing Yukino in the most terribly amazing ways. After a minute, the blonde must've decided enough was enough, because she finally flicked Yukino's swollen clit. Her fingers rolled it between them, tugging it out of the drenched folds it hid behind and running along it.

Yukino's went white with pleasure. She could hardly think or see anything except _Lucy_. Wonderful Lucy, kind Lucy, sexy Lucy. Lucy the little minx who was completely dominating her.

"Oh, LUCY-SAMA!" Yukino somehow managed to shout through the ball gag in her mouth as her cunt _exploded_.

Her body heaved, her pussy clenching down on the vibrator inside it. Cum shot out in streams, _waves_, completely soaking the magical dildo in sweet love juices. Her mind went blank. Her body collapsed into Lucy's, the blonde smiling and enveloping her in the hug of a lover.

"What a good girl," cooed Lucy, circling her finger around the girl's clit to draw out her orgasm as long as possible. "Yes, very good..."

Yukino remained senseless for several more minutes.

Finally, when awareness returned to her, she noticed a few things. Firstly, her face was wet with something that smelled like sex. Yukino found out the reason for this upon opening her eyes. Lucy was sitting on her face, rubbing her pussy against Yukino's open mouth. And that was another thing the white-haired Celestial Spirit Mage discovered - - she had been freed from all her bonds, including the nipple clamps and vibrator.

She said slowly, "Lucy... Lucy-sama..."

"Eat me out." Lucy pinched Yukino's clit roughly, making her cry out in pleasure. "Lick! Please. The night is only just beginning, after all."

_Only just beginning_...

As her tentative tongue lapped at Lucy's dripping lower lips, Yukino took back what she said before.

This night wasn't just going to be good. It was going to be mind-blowing.

* * *

**And it's done! Well, _SulliMike23_, I hope this was to your liking. I decided to leave it marked as "incomplete" in case I ever feel like making another part to this. After all, it was rather short - - only Yukino got to climax, which usually does not happen in my lemons. I usually allow both/all people participating to orgasm at least once, but oh well.  
**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! Don't forget to follow/fave and leave a review if you did. I love hearing from you guys, so type away! And if you have any requests, please submit them. If I like your pairing and if it fits what I write, I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Which is going to be sooner than it's been for a while, because my schedule just cleared up a ton.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
